Frozen Hearts
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: Roxas and Sora were the princes of Arendelle. Roxas, though, had incredible power over ice and snow, and one day accidentally let it go. Now Sora teams up with mountain man Riku, reindeer Goofy, and snowman Donald to find his brother and end this seemingly eternal winter. Frozen Spoilers! This is yaoi! It is pretty much just Frozen with KH characters. Rated T, cause I'm paranoid.
1. Childhood

**Author's Note: This is a SoraxRiku story. Yeah, I know, I've written about SoraxKairi, SoraxNamine, and now SoraxRiku. I just really like pairings with Sora. And I got inspired for this by Frozen. The whole plot line of this is Frozen, so it's pretty much just Frozen with Kingdom Hearts characters and yaoi.**

**Warning: Yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. **

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

The men cut through the ice and lifted it onto their sleds. A young boy named Riku was

riding on his reindeer, Goofy.

"C'mon Goofy!" He said, riding off on his reindeer behind the men.

* * *

"Roxas! Psst! Roxas!"

"Sora… go back to sleep." Roxas murmured, half asleep, to his younger brother.

"I just can't!" Sora exclaimed, promptly flopping onto his older brother.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" He said, looking at the aurora borealis outside the window.

"Go play by yourself." Roxas said, pushing Sora off the bed. Sora sat there, disgruntled, before getting an idea and jumping back on the bed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sora asked.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sora was giggling as he ran down the stairs with his brother, who was shushing him all the way.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Sora giggled. Roxas held out his hands and moved them in a graceful motion, a snowball forming in them, before he sent it flying upwards and making it snow. Sora jumped around, playing in the snow.

"This is amazing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Watch this." Roxas said, stomping on the ground with one foot and causing ice to spread across the floor.

"Hi, I'm Donald, and I like warm hugs!" Roxas narrated, moving the snowman that he had created.

"I love you Donald!" Sora exclaimed, hugging the snowman.

Roxas put his hands out and put his back against Donald's, leaving Sora in front of the snowman as Roxas pushed them across the ice with his powers.

Sora jumped up on the piles of snow as Roxas made them.

"Slow down!" Roxas exclaimed, before tripping.

"Sora!" He yelped, shooting out a blast of snow, intending to catch Sora before he fell, only to hit his brother in the head.

"Sora!" He yelled, getting up and running towards him. A streak of white spread across one of his spikes.

"Mama! Papa!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas! This is getting out of hand!" Roxas and Sora's father said, running forward with their mother.

"He's ice cold…" Their mother said.

"I know where we have to go." Their father said, running to the library and finding a book before quickly grabbing two horses and setting off, Roxas with their father and Sora with their mother.

"Snow…" Riku exclaimed in wonder as he saw the trail of snow behind one horse.

"C'mon Goofy!" Riku exclaimed, riding off on the reindeer after them.

"The king!" The trolls exclaimed, rolling out.

"Let me see him." Grand Pabbie said. He took Sora and looked him over.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked, glancing at Roxas.

"Born." The king answered.

"Mmhm. You were lucky it was just a head. A heart is not so easy to convince.I'll have to remove all magic, even memories of magic." Grand Pabbie said.

"Wait, Sora won't remember that I have powers?" Roxas questioned.

"I'll have to remove the magic, but I'll leave the fun." Grand Pabbie said, healing Sora.

"You'll have to learn to control your powers. With it comes beauty, but also great danger. Fear will be your enemy." Grand Pabbie said to Roxas; a visual aid floating in the sky.

"We'll protect him. We'll reduce the staff, close the gates, and hide her from everyone; including Sora." The king said.

* * *

Sora watched as his brother walked into his room, leaving him behind, possibly forever.

* * *

Sora gasped excitedly as he saw the snow outside. He ran to his brother's door and knocked.

"Roxas? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies… and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away, Sora." Roxas said from behind the door.

"Okay, bye." Sora said, walking away, disappointed.

Roxas put his hands against the window excitedly, before gasping and drawing them away as he saw the ice form on the window sill.

"The gloves will help. See? Conceal it…" The king said, sliding gloves onto Roxas' hands.

"Don't feel it." Roxas continued.

"Don't let it show." The chorused.

* * *

A few years later, Sora slid down the hallway to a stop at Roxas' door, knocking.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by!" He exclaimed, before walking away as he realized that his brother wasn't coming out.

"I'm scared, it's getting stronger!" Roxas yelped, drawing away to the corner of his room.

"Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down." The king said, approaching Roxas.

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you." Roxas said.

* * *

A few more years later, Sora slid past his brother's door, about to knock, before thinking against it and walking down the hallway to his parents' room.

"See you in two weeks." He said to them.

"Do you have to go?" Roxas said to them a little later.

"You'll be fine, Roxas." The king said, before they left.

Little did the brothers know that their parent's ship was going to overturn and be lost at sea forever.

* * *

"Roxas? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to! I'm right out here for you, just let me in! We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sora asked, crying.

Through the door, Roxas was also crying in his frozen over room.


	2. Coronation Day

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for calling Roxas a girl! Sometimes I type she because I'm thinking of Elsa and typing about Roxas. It's likely that I'll do the same for Sora.**

**Warning: Yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. **

**Chapter 2: Coronation Day**

**A Few Years Later**

The kingdom was rejoicing, their prince was finally to become king. They would finally see their princes!

"I can't wait to see the princes." A lady declared.

"I'll bet they're handsome." Another lady giggled.

* * *

Sora was fast asleep, drool coming out of his mouth and his spikes messier than usual.

"Prince Sora? Prince Sora?" A knock was heard at the door and Sora slowly woke up.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you, sir."

"No no no you didn't, I've been up for hours..." Sora said, before half-falling asleep and re-awakening. "Who is it?"

"Still me sir the gates will open soon; it's time to get ready."

"Of course. Ready for what?" Sora asked.

"Your brother's coronation, sir?"

"My brother's... cornoration..." Sora echoed sleepily.

"It's coronation day!" Sora exclaimed, suddenly wide awake as he noticed his suit for the day in the corner of the room.

* * *

After speedily getting ready and somehow taming most of the mop of spikes that was his hair, he ran out the door, spinning a lady around.

"It's coronation day!" He exclaimed.

"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!" Sora sang as he saw many of the servants opening doors and windows.

"Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" Sora sang as he picked up a plate and placed it on a different pile.

"For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!" Sora sang as he slid down hallways and slid down a spiral staircase railing.

"There'll be actual real live people; it'll be totally strange! But wow am I so ready for this change!" Sora took the arm off of a knight's armor accidentally before running off towards the window.

"'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music; there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!" Sora sang as he jumped out the window and onto the window washer's platform, looking at the boats in the harbor.

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever! I won't be alone! I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet the one?" Sora sang as he played with the ducklings outside.

"Tonight imagine me suit and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." Sora sang as he tangled himself in the curtains and hit himself in the face with the tassels of the curtain.

"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" Sora sang as he ate chocolate.

"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've led so far!" Sora accidentally threw a statue which was just a head into a cake.

"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic; there'll be fun! For the first time in forever! I could be noticed by someone! And I know is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever! At least I've got a chance." Sora sang as he jumped up in front of paintings as if he were a part of them.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be." Roxas sang as he watched the people arriving from the windows before walking over to a large portrait of his father.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know." Roxas sang as he took off his gloves, picked up the orb and scepter, and froze them with his ice powers.

"But it's only for today." Roxas sang as he put them down.

"It's only for today!" Sora sang.

"It's agony to wait."

"It's agony to wait!"

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

"The gate!" Sora sang as he ran out the gates. "For the first time in forever!"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see."

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

"Be the good boy you always have to be."

"A chance to change my lonely world!"

"Conceal."

"A chance to find true love!"

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know!"

"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!" Sora finished as he marched down the docks, only to be hit by someone's horse.

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short. I couldn't think of who I wanted to be Hans. Who do you think it should be? It has to be a boy, and it can't be Riku.**


	3. Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY for not updating! Okay thank you guys for the reviews, it means a lot, even if I only get a few. I have to say, I'm going to have to pick Xemnas. Just because I don't want to make Axel a bad guy. He's really cool. Though that is terribly ironic since he actually has fire powers... hehe. And then Sephiroth because... I don't know, I was just thinking that Xemnas would work better.**

**Warning: Yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. **

**Chapter 3: Love is an Open Door**

Sora toppled over, fell into a small boat, and the boat fell partially into the water when the horse stepped on the other half of the boat. The boat was left half over the water, half over the dock.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, are... are you hurt?" Sora glanced at this stranger. He was gorgeous.

"Hey... uh... no, no I'm okay." Sora said.

"Are you sure?" The stranger asked, getting off of the horse.

"Y-yeah I just wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great, actually." Sora said, smiling.

"Oh thank goodness." The stranger said, holding out his hand to Sora. Sora smiled and reached to grab it.

"Oh! Uh, Prince Xemnas of the Southern Isles." Xemnas said, pulling Sora to his feet. Sora bowed slightly.

"Prince Sora, of Arendelle." Sora said.

"Prince? Your majesty." Xemnas said, bowing down. The horse bowed as well, lifting its hoof from the boat.

The boat, as predicted, tipped, and Xemnas all but fell on top of Sora.

"Whew..." Sora smiled lightly.

"Uh..." Xemnas said.

"Hi, again..." Sora said. Then, of course, the horse pushed its hoof down on the boat again, causing Sora to fall on Xemnas.

"This is awkward... Not 'cause you're awkward, but we're, I'm... awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?!" Sora exclaimed, getting off of Xemnas and standing.

"I have to formerly apologize, for hitting the prince of Arendelle with my horse... and for every minute after." Xemnas said.

"No, no no no it's fine! I mean, I'm... I'm not that prince. I mean, if you'd hit my brother Roxas that would be, yeesh, 'cause, you know... Hello." Sora said, smiling and petting the horse as he came face-to-face with it.

"But, lucky you, it's... it's just me." Sora said.

"Just you?" Xemnas asked. Sora smiled as the bells began ringing.

"The bells... the coronation... I... I better go... I have to go. I better go. Bye!" Sora exclaimed, running off with a wave.

Xemnas waved at him, smiling. The horse also waved, causing the boat to fall and Xemnas to fall in the water.

* * *

The choir was singing. Roxas stood at the front of the room, and Sora stood a little ways off. The coronation had finally begun.

Roxas' crown was placed on his head. Roxas reached for them, but was stopped.

"Your majesty... the gloves." He said. Roxas gulped, before pulling his gloves off.

Roxas was extremely nervous. What if his powers were revealed to everyone? He trembled as he took the orb and scepter, and turned around.

Everyone stood and the man behind him began to speak. Roxas trembled more. He couldn't hold back his powers for much longer. He glanced down and saw a frost beginning to crawl up the bottom of the orb and on the scepter where his hands touched.

"King Roxas, of Arendelle." The man finished as Roxas turned around, placed the orb and scepter back, and put his gloves back on.

"King Roxas of Arendelle." The crowd chorused, before clapping. Roxas smiled at them. It was finally over.

* * *

The band played as people danced around the room. When the song finished, everyone turned their attention to the front. A man stood there to announce.

"King Roxas, of Arendelle." He started as Roxas walked up to stand in front of him.

"Prince Sora, of Arendelle." He said, and Sora ran up to stand a ways away from Roxas. The man, of course, moved Sora to stand next to Roxas. Everyone began to clap.

"Hi." Roxas said to his brother.

"Hi... hi me? Oh... um... hi." Sora said shyly. How were you supposed to react to a brother you hadn't seen in forever?

"You look wonderful." Roxas complimented.

"You look wonderfuller! I mean... you don't look fuller, but more, more wonderful." Sora said awkwardly.

"Thank you." Roxas said, smiling in amusement at his brother. "So... this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Sora said.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Roxas asked. The two brothers sniffed the air at the same time and answered Roxas' question in unison.

"Chocolate." They laughed at themselves. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but they were cut off by a man.

"Your majesty, the duke of Weaseltown." He said.

"Weselton! Duke of Weselton, your majesty." The duke corrected. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king." Sora and Roxas laughed as he showed off his moves and bowed, causing his hair to fall forward.

"Thank you, only I don't dance." Roxas said. "But my brother does." Sora turned to glare at his brother.

"Well, lucky you." The duke said, grabbing Sora and dragging him off. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!"

"Sorry." Roxas smiled, waving to his brother.

"Like an agile peacock! Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason?" He asked, getting up in Sora's face.

"No." Sora said.

"Oh. Alright. Hang on! They don't call me the little dipper for nothing!" He said. Sora looked back at his brother and glared as Roxas laughed at him.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!" The duke said, dancing around.

"Well, he was sprightly." Roxas said as Sora returned.

"Especially for a man in heels." Sora said.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Sora said.

"Me too." Roxas said. Then he slowly remembered. "But it can't."

"Well why not, I mean-" Sora started.

"It just can't." Roxas said.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sora said, upset. He was, however, pushed. But before he fell, a hand caught his.

"Glad I caught you." Xemnas said.

"Xemnas." Sora smiled. Xemnas pulled Sora up and they danced.

* * *

After hanging out for a while, Xemnas and Sora began to talk outside.

"What's this?" Xemnas asked, pointing to the white streak on one of his spikes.

"Oh, I was born with it. Though I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Sora smiled.

"Oh. I like it." Xemnas said, smiling back.

* * *

"Okay, wait, wait. You have how many brothers?" Sora asked.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." Xemnas said.

"That's horrible." Sora said.

"It's what brothers do." Xemnas said.

"Don't I know it. Roxas and I were really close when we were little but one day he just... shut me out, and I never knew why." Sora said, looking down in sadness.

"I would never shut you out." Xemnas said, taking one of Sora's hands.

"Okay, can I just... say something crazy?" Sora asked.

"I love crazy." Xemnas said.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you." Sora sang.

"I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." Xemnas sang.

"But with you."

"But with you I found my place."

"I see your face."

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!" They sung together.

"With you." Sora sang.

"With you!" Xemnas sang.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door!" They sang together again.

"I mean it's crazy-" Xemnas started.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was gonna say!"

"I've never met someone-"

"Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation." They sang together.

"You-" Hans sang.

"And I-" Sora sang.

"Were-"

"Just-"

"Meant to be!" They sang together.

"Say goodbye!" Sora sang.

"Say goodbye!" Xemnas sang.

"To the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!" The sang together.

"With you!" Sora sang.

"With you!" Xemnas sang.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door!" The sang together.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Xemnas asked.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Sora exclaimed.

* * *

**Alright. So the duke of Weselton is just... the duke of Weselton. I know it's short, but... well, I had to get this out after taking so long to update.**


	4. Sorcery

**Warning: Yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. **

**Chapter 4: Sorcery**

"Roxas!" Roxas turned as he saw his brother pulling a man behind him.

"I mean... king, me again. May I present Prince Xemnas of the Southern Isles." Sora said.

"Your majesty... We would-" Xemnas started.

"We would like..." Sora started as well. The two looked at each other.

"Your blessing..." Xemnas said.

"Of... our marriage!" Sora and Xemnas said at the same time. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused." Roxas said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We would need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course we'll have soup roast and ice cream and... Would we live here?" Sora asked.

"Here?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely!" Xemnas agreed.

"Sora-" Roxas started.

"Oh we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait, no!" Roxas started again.

"Of course we have the room-" Sora started.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married." Roxas said.

"Wait, what?" Sora asked.

"May I talk to you? Please? Alone?" Roxas asked.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Sora, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Roxas said.

"Your majesty, if I may ease your-" Xemnas started.

"No, you may not, and I think you should go." Roxas said. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What- Roxas, no no. Wait." Sora said, grabbing Roxas' hand and accidentally pulling off his glove.

"Give me back my glove!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Roxas, please, please I can't live like this anymore!" Sora begged.

"Then leave." Roxas said, turning around.

"What did I ever do to you?" Sora yelled.

"Enough, Sora." Roxas said, feeling nervous about his powers.

"No, why, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Sora asked.

"I said, enough!" Roxas yelled, turning around and accidentally unleashing his power, causing a half circle of ice to surround him.

Everyone gasped and jumped backwards. Roxas looked in horror at the ice. Sora, Xemnas, and everyone else all seemed to stare at him.

"Sorcery... I knew there was something dubious going on here." The duke said.

"Roxas..." Sora whispered. Roxas grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and ran.

Roxas burst through the door and was stopped by the crowd of people outside. He gasped and walked forward, trying to get through the people who wanted to talk to him.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" A woman holding a baby asked. Roxas backed up until his hands were against a fountain. The ice climbed up from his hands, into the fountain. It froze upwards and the water was no longer spewing out, but frozen solid. Everyone gasped.

"There he is! Stop him!" The duke yelled.

"No... please, stay away from me, just stay away-" Roxas started, but a blast of ice froze the doorway where the duke was standing.

"Monster! Monster!" The duke yelled, pointing at Roxas.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, running off after his brother as he took off running.

Roxas ran down to the water and backed up slowly. Ice began to form behind his foot, and he turned around, uncertainly stepping onto the ice. When it solidified under his foot, he ran off across the water, an icy path following him and appearing underneath him.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, falling onto the ice. Xemnas was close behind him, and the ice began to travel across the fjords.

As Sora and Xemnas returned to the village, it started snowing.

"Are you alright?" Xemnas asked.

"No." Sora said.

"Did you know?" Xemnas asked.

"No." Sora replied.

"The king has cursed this land! We must go after him!" The duke said.

"No, wait!" Sora said, stepping up.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?" The duke asked.

"No, no! I'm completely ordinary!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's right, he is." Xemnas said, before adding on. "In the best way."

"My brother's not a monster-" Sora started.

"He nearly killed me!" The duke argued.

"You slipped on ice." Xemnas said.

"Her ice!" The duke argued again.

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it, he didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm the one who needs to go after him." Sora said.

"What?" Xemnas asked.

"Bring me my horse!" Sora ordered.

"Sora, no it's too dangerous." Xemnas said.

"Roxas isn't dangerous. I'll bring him back and I'll make this right." Sora said.

"I'm coming with you." Xemnas said.

"No. I need you here, to take care of Arendelle." Sora said.

"On my honor." Xemnas said.

"I leave prince Xemnas in charge." Sora announced.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt." Xemnas said.

"He's my brother. He would never hurt me." Sora said, before leaving.

* * *

Roxas slowly climbed the mountain. How could he have let his powers go like that? Now they all hated him.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the king. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know!" Roxas sang as he threw his other glove into the air.

"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." Roxas sang as he unleashed his magic and removed his cape.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong. No rules for me! I'm free!" Roxas sang as he created the base of a staircase.

"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!" Roxas sang, creating the rest of the staircase and raising up a palace of ice.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the past!" Roxas sang as he took the crown off of his head and threw it into the distance.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Roxas sang as he shook his hair free from the gel and used his hand to swirl his spikes to one side.

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect boy is gone!" Roxas sang as he replaced his old clothes with new ones and and created a new cape.

"Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!" Roxas sang as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Roxas finished, turning around and slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

**Roxas is free!**


End file.
